The Cycle of Dreamers
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: The dreamers connected by their dreams have deeper connections. Will take requests for pairings. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Edward Elric x Chariot

**I've had this idea in my head for a while (About a day, really.) Hope you enjoy. :)**

_**Edward Elric x Chariot**_

The girl was a strange one, seeing as how she rarely spoke, and how her legs ended in wheels. She seemed nice though, but also let off as cold and uncaring. She didn't seem that way to Edward, even though he only saw her in his dreams. They barely knew anything about each other, although this girl with the black crown often gave him macaroons Sometimes they even had small spars in this pink doll house like world. Edward could still use his alchemy and the girl often used small spiders with doll heads and sometimes the wheels on her legs.

* * *

Edward could have never been more excited to fall asleep than when he had first started dreaming about this girl. Every thought of her invigorated his heart beat, but no one, not even his younger brother Alphonse, noticed.

* * *

As Edward began to fall asleep, a thought crossed his mind. _What if I don't dream about her?_ He asked himself. Shaking his head, Edward sighed and began to dream.

* * *

Edward walked through the doll house world once again, searching desperately for the blonde girl, when a ringing childlike voice reached his ears.

"Go away." The voice sang over and over again. Edward began to run towards the sound of the voice and saw the girl, sitting by a large shield, a larger version of the spiders with the doll heads by her side. She sat lonely, looking defeated. Edward ran over to her side and saw a large gaping wound in her side, bleeding yellow.

"Edward..." Her child-like voice said softly.

"Don't' worry!" Edward said hastily. "I'll get some help." The girl smiled weakly.

"It's no use..." She said. "you won't find help around here." She then added. "You should at least know my name before Strength carries me off."

"Strength?" Edward trailed off.

"Chariot." The girl said as she began to slowly turn to stone. "My name is Chariot." Edward grasped Chariot in his arms.

"Chariot!" He cried out as Chariot smiled.

"Bye," She said. "Edward Elric..."

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry it's short. I didn't have much of an idea for this one than I did the others. Hope you enjoyed anyways! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Envy x Dead Master

_**Envy x Dead Master**_

Dead Master sat atop her skeletal throne in wait for the teenager that normally met her around this hour. Well, he wasn't much of an actual teenager, he was more of a shape shifter, that much Dead Master knew. She didn't know what he actually looked like, if even he had a real form at all, but she had seen him turn into a large dragon type thing at time when they fought. Sometimes Dead Master would win, sometimes this shape shifter would win. It didn't matter to Dead Master, she liked fighting, and she could tell the shape shifter like it too. But there was something about him she couldn't shake.

* * *

Soon, trudging through the green liquid that was abundant in this world, came the shape shifter himself, who had insisted that Dead Master call him, 'Envy'. She didn't understand he would want to be called this sin, but it didn't matter. Not a lot about this shape shifter mattered to her anyways. Dead Master smirked as he approached.

"Get ready for the beating of your life, girly!" 'Envy' cried as Dead Master raised up her army of the dead. Envy smirked and turned into the dragon like monster again as the army charged toward him. However, Envy merely wiped them out with a sweep of his tail. Dead Master stood up and pointed her finger at the ground and the two skulls that sat beside her lifted up and merged into a large two-headed, giant-like entity, combined with the remains of the dead soldiers. Envy roared with anger as the entity threw various punches at him until he was nearly beaten senseless. He shrunk down to nothing but a small larvae as Dead Master walked up to him. She leaned down and smiled.

"Try again tomorrow night." She said playfully as Envy woke up.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Why are my chapters so short lately? Sorry about that!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alphonse x Black Rock Shooter

_**Alphonse Elric x Black Rock Shooter**_

It didn't matter that he was just a suit of armor, he still 'dreamt' in a sense. He would go into this sleeplike trance and wouldn't wake up for a while. Alphonse was able to do this on a whim, but he seemed to be doing it more frequently, as his brother Edward had noticed.

The reason for this was he had met someone, a girl, in his dreams. She was mysterious, yet held a caring aura around her. Alphonse felt somehow drawn to her, for reasons he couldn't explain.

* * *

He was different. Black Rock Shooter, in all her time fighting, had never seen someone like him.

He had a gentle, helpful spirit. Nothing like Black Rock Shooter had seen before. Her rival, Dead Master, had a playful feel to her fighting. Black Gold Saw was somewhat arrogant. Chariot was cold and unfeeling. Strength was cruel and loved pain. This fighter donned in armor, was nothing like the Otherselves. He was more human. Black Rock Shooter put her hood up; he was coming.

* * *

Alphonse waited in the dark place for her. "You're here." He heard her voice ring out with more expecting than anything else.

"Y-Yeah." Alphonse stuttered. "I like coming here."

"You do?" Black Rock Shooter asked.

"Yeah!" Alphonse confirmed. "I like coming here, and fighting you. And just you in general!" Black Rock Shooter was surprised, but kept a straight face.

"You do realize that I do not feel emotion." She said simply.

"I understand that." Alphonse said, "But-" He was cut short as Black Rock Shooter leapt down and sliced off the head off the armor with her sword. The head of the armor fell to the floor and rolled to her feet as Black Rock Shooter looked inside. "Hey!" Alphonse protested. "Why did you do that?"

"There's nothing." Black Rock Shooter stated.

"Uh," Alphonse began. "Yeah." Black Rock Shooter backed up quickly and aimed her Rock Cannon at Alphonse.

"What are you?" She asked.

"A human!" Alphonse yelled.

"LIAR!" Black Rock Shooter screamed. "You're either a soul bound to armor or something not of Earth or this world!"

"OK!" Alphonse said hurriedly, not wanting to anger the girl in front of him. "I'm a soul bound to armor by my brother."

"Brother?" Black Rock Shooter asked, slightly lowering Rock Cannon.

"Yeah." Alphonse said. Black Rock Shooter lowered Rock Cannon and began to walk away. "Wh-Where are you going?"

"Go." Black Rock Shooter said, turning around. "Leave. Go back to your brother."

"What?" Alphonse asked. "Why?"

"You have preformed the taboo." Black Rock Shooter said. "I no longer wish to see you."

"But..." Alphonse paused. What would he say to make her want to have him here? "If I had my body back, would you want to see me again?"

"Get your body back." Black Rock Shooter said. "Come back, and then I'll see."

_**Writer's Comments**_

** There you go. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Roy Mustang x Black Gold Saw

_**Black Gold Saw x Roy Mustang**_

Everyone in the office noticed it. He couldn't hide it, no matter how hard he tried. He had met someone. Someone who was important to him. Someone besides his friends. She was in his dreams. A woman with horns. Not like any woman he had ever met before. She could take a hit without taking damage. He knew that for a fact.

* * *

When she had first met him, the man attacked her. Black Gold Saw did the reasonable thing to do in the Otherworld ; she fought back. Because of her never-ending energy, she easily defeated the man, but instead of turning to stone like an Otherself, he just vanished.

* * *

When the man reappeared the next time, Black Gold Saw raised her King Saw, ready to strike. Then, he spoke.

"Stop." The man said. "I'm not here to fight you tonight." Was it really night? Time was irrelevant in the Otherworld, so it didn't matter.

"Then," Black Gold Saw began, "why are you here, if not to fight?"

"Because I want answers."

"Answers?"

"Yes." The man nodded. "First of all, who are you?"

"Who are you?" Black Gold Saw asked.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy Mustang said. "Now, you?"

"Black Gold Saw." She stared at the man with a black expression.

"Alright, next. Why am I here?" Black Gold Saw paused.

"Are you an Otherself?" She asked.

"No." Roy was confused. Was that what Black Gold Saw was?

"Alright." Black Gold Saw began. "Something in your subconscious willed you here. What the cause is, I do not know. But whatever it is, you are here of your own fault."

"I see." Roy nodded. "One more. What is your purpose?"

"My purpose as an Otherself." Black Gold Saw began. "Is to fight to protect the two I love."

"And who are those two?" Roy asked. Black Gold Saw paused, then hesitantly responded.

"Saya Irino." She paused. "And you." Then Mustang woke up.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**And another request done! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
